1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for digging a trench, comprising a frame provided with suspension means for connecting to a mobile carrier, such as a tracked vehicle, cutting means supported on the frame for making a trench in the ground, which cutting means have at least an endless series of cutting elements and define a front side to be turned towards a digging front and a return side which is turned away from the digging front, as well as lateral guides on either side of the cutting means for supporting the side walls of the trench.
2. Description of the Related Art
An excavator of this type is known from NL-A-1007263. The cutting means thereof are configured as an endless chain which is guided around upper and lower deflecting rollers. During excavation of the trench, the excavator is advanced by the tracked vehicle from which the excavator is suspended. The excavated trench is filled with concrete. The concrete filling acts as a support for the walls of the trench, so that they are secured against collapse. In addition, the concrete filling exerts pressure on the excavator. As a result thereof, the cutting means are pushed down in the direction of the digging front, which advantageously affects the operation of the cutting means.
The width of the trench is defined by the width of the cutting means, in particular the front side thereof. Immediately after the trench has been excavated, it has to be protected from collapsing by the lateral guides of the excavator. It is desirable for the walls of the trench not to touch the return side of the series of cutting elements, as the walls could otherwise be disturbed and be at risk of collapse.